Frosted Glass
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Riza muses on her feelings for Roy


1The Frost on the Glass

A. Fantrack Story

D M Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al, Square Enix and funimition. I don't make a profit

Rating - PG

Time Line - Some time after Ed joins the military but before the bulk of the action once he hits fifteen.

Pairing - Royai

Summary - Riza muses on her feelings for Roy

Author's Note - This was written for the Fantrack sound track, inspired by Amici Forever's _Whisper of Angels. _ Thanks to evillittledog for the beta.

Riza didn't allow herself much time to daydream. For one, it was very unprofessional. Secondly, if not for her and Fuery, precious little would get done. Breda and Falman weren't so bad but Havoc, as much as she liked him personally, could be lazy. Still, he was no match for the colonel who usually featured in Riza's daydreams the rare times she allowed herself to have them.

Mustang was the master of procrastination. It was practically an art form in his hands. Riza knew the trick was to get him interested in whatever duty he was supposed to be performing. Good luck with that when it came to quarterly reports and requisitions. Riza had become a master manipulator when it came to Mustang. She'd been practicing since they were kids and he was studying with her father. Back then the promise to flash him her bra strap was a prime motivator. He'd clean the whole house to show status for the promise of seeing panties.

Now that he was older, he was a lot hard to motivate and the military would frown on her using her undergarments to galvanize her superior officer. Then again, so had her father. He had graphically demonstrated flame alchemy the one time he'd caught Roy ogling her lacy bra. Roy still had a little scar on his backside from that encounter. Some lazy nights Riza liked to trace it with her finger. Being ticklish, Roy would usually fuss.

Luckily for her, threats of bodily harm worked on him now. No one doubted Riza would follow through even if he was a superior. It helped to keep up the illusion that she merely tolerated the alchemist, a guise they needed for their own safety. Riza suspected the only one of Roy's hand picked team to be fooled was Fuery. Falman and Breda were too bright and Havoc knew them from Ishbal. Ten years of companionship did strip away illusions but Roy had picked these men for a reason; he trusted them with his life.

Riza rounded up the latest stack of paperwork and headed into his office. She hesitated, surprised not to see him at his desk. Riza located him by the frost-coated window, stretched out on the floor, surrounded by a stack of books. Sound asleep, Roy had one knee bent, the book still resting against his leg and one arm lay over the hollow of his belly. _What a strange sleeping posture! _

Riza smiled softly. Sometimes she wondered if Edward's resemblance to Roy in personality, right down to the strange sleeping positions, was why she was so fond of the occasionally rude boy. (Riza never had to wonder why she was fond of Alphonse. Who could resist the big hearted, cat-loving doll of a young man?)

Riza set down the paperwork and perched on the edge of the desk, looking down at the boy she was most fond of. Boy, Roy would throw a tantrum hearing that term applied to him but sometimes that's how she still saw him, as the boy who came to her father's home.

She couldn't remember a time she didn't love Roy. Even before Riza knew what love was, before she understood sex, she was his. She flashed her panties as much for herself as for him. Riza remembered standing at her father's grave, Roy worrying what would become of her and about his own dreams perishing because he believed the secrets of flame alchemy had been buried with her father. And all she could think of was his demise. Riza heard his words about dying on the side of the road like trash and he didn't mind so long as he got a chance to make the world a better place and knew in that moment she couldn't let him die.

Being in the military had never entered her mind before that. Riza's feelings for him, her need to protect him took her down a path she had never imagined walking. For him, she became a killer and a damned good one. She had no idea that she could be a sniper, let alone be amazing with a gun. For him, Riza held a weapon she didn't really like, to do things she hated. And somehow she was okay with it because of him.

Riza watched Roy sleep. She honestly couldn't remember a time she didn't love him. He had been her first lover. She couldn't imagine a life without him. Even though they had to hide their relationship from the world, she wouldn't trade it. He was her first. Riza wanted him to be her last, her only. Sliding off the desk, Riza locked the door then dropped to her knees so she couldn't be seen from the windows. As a sniper, she was used to silently crawling over rough terrain to get a shot so getting across the office floor without waking him was easy.

Riza leaned over Roy. He had patchy bristles on his chin so whatever his new obsession was, it had been keeping him too busy to shave, not that Roy needed to do that often. He grew a poor beard. Riza bent down and kissed him softly. He woke into the kiss, reaching up to cup her head as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He tasted like the coffee he had drank in vain to keep awake. The book slipped out of his lap.

She pulled away gently. "Roy."

He grumbled wordlessly, chasing her lips. His eyes finally opened, blinking in confusion. "Where?"

"You're on the office floor," Riza said, scooting back.

Roy sat up, bafflement on his face. "Why..."

Riza smiled softly. "I assume you fell asleep reading."

"No, why'd you wake me like that when we're in the office?" He picked up the fallen book.

Riza crawled back to the door and stood up. "Sometimes a little risk is good, keeps you on your toes."

Roy snorted. "Certainly can be pleasant enough."

"Good." Riza smiled at him then let her demeanor change. Someone might start wondering why she was in the office so long. "Sir, I put the paperwork on your desk. It needs doing immediately."

Roy's shoulders slumped. "Can't we claim there was an accident and it was all destroyed?"

She arched an eyebrow at him and he pouted. "By this afternoon if you will, sir. What were you researching so hard?" Riza gestured at the book.

"Running down a clue for the brothers about that...myth they like so much." He smirked as he settled back behind his desk. No one ever referred to the Philosopher's Stone in the office just in case it was bugged. "They'll be back soon. It would be nice to send them right back off on another mission that might help."

This was one of the things she loved best about Roy; he was willing to go the extra mile to help the people he considered 'his.' Edward might not understand that but Riza had faith he would some day. "Good plan, sir. If you need help, loan me some of the books," she offered.

Roy smiled as sweet as a bakery display. "Thanks, Hawkeye." His eyes flicked to the frost-painted glass. "Looks cold out there."

"That shouldn't be a problem for the Flame Alchemist," she replied. "I'll just hope the steam heat at my place holds out."

He grinned broadly. 'Steam heat' was in their code words, meaning 'come over tonight and heat the place up.' "I'm sure it will."

"Good." Riza pointed at the stack of paperwork. "By this afternoon, sir." She left the office to the sounds of his disgruntled groaning.

"Boss driving you nuts?" Havoc asked as she returned to her desk in the anteroom.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Always."

"What would you do without that?" Havoc smirked as he lit up.

Riza tried not to grin. "I have no idea."


End file.
